User talk:Sifsand
Any Questions? Hey it's me,Truth, I'm just using my sister's account right now and I was wondering of you have any questions about what we discussed tonight? Teien (talk) 01:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Teien Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sand Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 20:32, July 9, 2012 Chat. Welp, sorry about not responding; I was watching a movie and forgot to check back. Really wish the chat had some audio alerts. ~Qofi 06:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) •Spiders aren't insects. •Cause someone messed up. Arachnids and all their subspecies(Scorpions, Spiders, Crabs etc) are in part defined by having more limbs (8-10, tails/pedipalps) than insects(6 limbs). •No Problem, Sorry I'm a huge Spider-Nerd SilverSpider22 (talk) , December 4-5, 2013 (UTC) the chat froze leave and rejoin TheRavageBeast (talk) 10:29, November 2, 2014 (UTC) GON, Grant and me created a wiki for character sheets we will be on the chats here but since are wiki is new will be more on that chat but i will be on both chats so if you want to talk tell me on this chat or that one's bye TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_Anti-God TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) chat now Grant.walker (talk) 23:39, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ok TheRavageBeast (talk) 14:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) im in the chatTheRavageBeast (talk) 23:30, November 12, 2014 (UTC) vn dfilnv idfnv df dch bf Get On TheRavageBeast (talk) 19:49, November 15, 2014 (UTC) A New Character Sheet Thank you for visiting.WikiWalker (talk) 06:14, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Im in the chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 16:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC) im in the chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:22, November 20, 2014 (UTC) New sheet hope you like http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_7 TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:52, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat get back on im sorry i will stop TheRavageBeast (talk) 04:12, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Train is Coolcat TheRavageBeast (talk) 05:07, November 26, 2014 (UTC) hay if your still up and on and wanna talk im still in the chat, Sorry i couldnt respond or anything i fell asleep lol TheRavageBeast (talk) 09:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ok TheRavageBeast (talk) 13:48, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll join in a bit TheRavageBeast (talk) 14:01, December 7, 2014 (UTC) its chat related go to hear to talk http://sheets-wikia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Grant.walker Grant.walker (talk) 02:49, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat We seem to have two now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Hay sorry i didnt join, im not doing to good, i'll join in maybe 5 10 minutes TheRavageBeast (talk) 00:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) chat reset TheRavageBeast (talk) 01:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC) 5th Character Sheet As a celebration of me getting back from my hiatus (even for a little while)A Living Person (talk) 05:06, December 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Story I hope you like my new Story TheRavageBeast (talk) 12:53, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Madness is self-destructive behavior based on a distorted perception of reality B) DYBAD (talk) 07:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Like I find serenity in the extinction of my own soul. We all take comfort where we can ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 08:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) 6th Character Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 07:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person I ACCEPT YOUR DUEL!!!!!!!!!!! GodOfNerds (talk) 15:30, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Updated the Agnos Character Sheet (Combat Style), if you're interested in seeing the progresses. DYBAD (talk) 21:45, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure!--GodOfNerds (talk) 10:11, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Main Pic Change When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. Been told quite a few times by now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) 7th Character Sheet New Sheet though Work In Progress.A Living Person (talk) 03:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person When you add Known Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:28, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Italics When you add into Known Users, series is in italics, when you add into Gallery isn't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:26, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Power Cache Hopes it's too your liking.A Living Person (talk) 17:26, March 14, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Weakened Power Replication Cause my life is stressed right now.A Living Person (talk) 22:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Sifsand is a Level 0 :p Check out my new blog regarding powerlevels http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Powerlevels!%3F Truth 15:27, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ New Character - Chrysa Vrady Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 05:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Almost forgot :P Your sure to love my new CS :) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Death_horseman94/Character_Sheet_3 Death horseman94 (talk) 20:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Adaptive Weaponry My second power on this wiki! Yay! Please check it out and tell me what you think in the comments. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 03:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) A New Ability I hope it's up to your liking.A Living Person (talk) 02:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person New Character Well its been a long time since I made one of these, so have fun with it. Link to Character Sheet TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 06:16, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat. Now. Sif, get on the chat! Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 16:42, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Join the chat, I need to talk. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 18:31, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Chat. Join the chat as soon as possible. I have an idea I'd like to share with you. ;P Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 18:15, June 13, 2015 (UTC) You'll be back soon enough. And you'll be out again just as soon if you don't learn. DYBAD (talk) 06:13, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Quite a few things for quite a long time, actually. You'll be on again in a couple hours. Stop being a nuisance on every occasion, and everything will go well. DYBAD (talk) 06:19, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll put you back on soon. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. DYBAD (talk) 06:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome :) I'm sorry I scared you, you just shrugg kicking so easily it seemed a useless move on my side ^ ^; Kicking is completely useless if the person is used to it and doesn't care, as confirmed multiple times with multiple users, including you. At this point, a momentary banning is the only way left to get the point across. When you can't come back anymore, you take the Chat Mod / Admin seriously. DYBAD (talk) 09:40, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Not the bitch-slap kind of joke ^ ^; I've grown real tired of disrespect on the chat, whatever form it takes - especially passive-aggressive crap and viewpoint pummeling. The chat is a place for everyone to share their thoughts and have fun together, not for opiniated and asocial elements to blow off steam at the expense of others. There's more than enough room for jokes without disrespecting them, it just takes some earnest good will to make it work. Don't take it personally though, I'm saying that in general due to accumulated experiences. DYBAD (talk) 10:44, July 1, 2015 (UTC) The Chat Sif, can you join the Sheets Wikia chat for a moment? I have something you might like. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 01:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) In Gallery, series aren't in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC) The Character Show everyone my lastest character, please. Veril Kaine. If you do, thanks, Sif. Once I'm unbanned, we can start working on his origin. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 21:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Talk Join the Sheets wikia chat, please. I need to speak with you. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 22:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC) New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person New Character Finally completed and finished a character! Personally my favorite of my projects, so I really hope you'll check it out and enjoy it ^ ^ http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emperors_Arise/Character_Sheet_2 Emperors Arise (talk) 02:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Zenon mary sue? definitely. either way, check out Zenon when you have the time. finally finished up his personality and storyline. (a comment wouldn't hurt, too :^) ) Emperors Arise (talk) 20:16, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Meeting Meet me in the usual location, Sif. You know which wikia, correct? I need to talk to you. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 04:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Sif it was just a joke come back Sega (talk) (talk) 17:42, July 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm leaving this message here to ask if we can be friends. If so please leave a message on my talk page so I know if we are friends or not. FlashWally22 (talk) 00:23, September 21, 2015 (UTC)FlashWally22FlashWally22 (talk) 00:23, September 21, 2015 (UTC) So I got a couple of villian ideas for the Star Children Story Line. Mind giving me your opinion? A dog that has http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Illusion_Eye that manipulates humans and is evil after years of being abandoned on the streets. She can cast a human form to those she looks at. She a seductress that steals from stores mainly and eventually gains enough intelligence to become a real powerful villain. I more or less see her as my Grodd character. Then I got a star child guy who I want to have this power http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Loyalty_Based_Power_Replication if it can be used the way I want. The idea is that he pretends to be the servant of a villain and then once the villain shows any sort of loyalty, their power is duplicated by him. And he gains that power forever thus using the former 'master' of the relationship. I might make this villain a girl instead who pretends to be the henchman and loyal lover of male villains. Yeah, I like that type of persona better. Which do you think? And finally, I want one villain that hid during the event and is jealous of the star children. I want him to be a surgeon of some sort because he'll be harvesting people's bodies of their star stones (The name of the power sources) to implant them into himself. I'm thinking that his first power he gains is http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/360-Degree_Vision from his first volunteer. Now, my concern is if I want him to be an autopsy surgeon or like a surgeon that operates on the living. Eventually, he's going to evolve into a serial killer either way. I really should have left my signature, I'm sorry. So, here is my message from earlier. So I got a couple of villian ideas for the Star Children Story Line. Mind giving me your opinion? A dog that has http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Illusion_Eye that manipulates humans and is evil after years of being abandoned on the streets. She can cast a human form to those she looks at. She a seductress that steals from stores mainly and eventually gains enough intelligence to become a real powerful villain. I more or less see her as my Grodd character. Then I got a star child guy who I want to have this power http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Loyalty_Based_Power_Replication if it can be used the way I want. The idea is that he pretends to be the servant of a villain and then once the villain shows any sort of loyalty, their power is duplicated by him. And he gains that power forever thus using the former 'master' of the relationship. I might make this villain a girl instead who pretends to be the henchman and loyal lover of male villains. Yeah, I like that type of persona better. Which do you think? And finally, I want one villain that hid during the event and is jealous of the star children. I want him to be a surgeon of some sort because he'll be harvesting people's bodies of their star stones (The name of the power sources) to implant them into himself. I'm thinking that his first power he gains is http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/360-Degree_Vision from his first volunteer. Now, my concern is if I want him to be an autopsy surgeon or like a surgeon that operates on the living. Eventually, he's going to evolve into a serial killer either way. FlashWally22 (talk) 12:05, September 21, 2015 (UTC)FlashWally22FlashWally22 (talk) 12:05, September 21, 2015 (UTC) When would you be available for a conversation about Star Children? I have a few details I'd like to go over with you. If you can spare the time. FlashWally22 (talk) 19:09, September 22, 2015 (UTC)FlashWally22FlashWally22 (talk) 19:09, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Can you look at my Star Children Page and look at the 'modes' or powers that Kri has? I want to limit it too eight heroes at a time. And I am thinking of either doing a parody of Shiro from Log Horizon or Kirito from Sword Art Online. Seeing as they are both Harem heroes. Can I ask you to come up with or give me another hero from comics, manga or television that has multiple love interests? That I can make into the eighth hero? FlashWally22 (talk) 15:22, September 23, 2015 (UTC)FlashWally22FlashWally22 (talk) 15:22, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Tell DYBAD to go on this chat please http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat When you Edit, please use only the section you're making the changes. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi I promised you a picture for your birthday Nat-chan 15:47, December 8, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan New Species Sheet It's been I while since I've done one of these. Looks good to me. Critisize it, Comment on it, Like it. Please give me your opinion, I would like to improve A Living Person (talk) 08:56, December 25, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person When you Edit, please use only the section you're making the changes. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Yo Sif, join the Character Roleplay wiki we want to start the RP. CSH(comicchat) (talk) 00:39, January 28, 2016 (UTC)CSH Virtual Connecting Made a new power in.....a long while, please give me constructive criticism. I want to be able to make a good comeback in case I fail this one and I just want to be up to standard in general.A Living Person (talk) 04:09, February 8, 2016 (UTC)A Living Person eyo im leaving SPW, hit vulture up for my steam if you want to keep in contact if not, well, see you on the flipside, m8 MrCubeman (talk) 18:53, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi, can you please unban me, Iron of the chat ban me for fulse "sockpuppet of PowerStormJackielyXT", I'm new here and also they insulted me and bullyed me, just because I'm new, Please tell Imouto-tan, TheTwinkleBeast and Iron to stop bullying and stop behaving and acting like noobs and idiots, I would like them to be sorry for stupid and foolish actions, since I came here, they been mean and rude to me. (Wizardo Hoodini) SIF Wassup, Sif! It's Maxoflas! Where do you reside now, oh lost one? Anyway, I haven't seen you in a while, so can we have a chat? Gay man to Straight Man? Stanky! (talk) 13:28, June 6, 2017 (UTC)